A Stronger Power
by FurubaForever16
Summary: rated for later chapters. loganoc . A new girl comes to the school. But shes not just a mutant. Shes much more. And what happenes when she steals the heart of a certain cigarsmoking scotthating hunk of burnin love? Will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Hey! This is my first x-men fanfic so please understand if it, well, SUCKS! Lol. And yes I know Logan is some-what out of character but I don't think it's too bad. Please review, flames welcomed. But I really appreciate constructive criticism. It helps a lot. Enjoy!

A Stronger Power

(Background information)

Two months after Jean "died" she came back and she is now happily married to Scott. Rogue and Bobby are engaged. (Rogue has learned to control her powers) Wolverine has surprisingly stayed at the mansion for most of this time, only going off for a few days when he needs to. Aside from the cloud of Magneto and what his next plans are looming in the not to distant future, everyone's happy and all seems to be going well. Until one day a surprise comes to the school on a nice spring day………

It was an unusual Saturday morning. At 9:00 AM the professor called a bunch of people to his meeting room. Included were Rogue, Bobby, Storm, Scott, Jean, Jubilee, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, and John. They were all seated around a big meeting table talking with each other about the possible reasons that they were called there. Just then the professor rolled in. "Good morning everyone." "Good morning professor," most of them answered. He took his spot at the head of the table. "Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called all of you down here. Well it's about a new mutant." Some of them looked disappointed. Especially Logan. "So what's that got to do with all of us?" he asked sitting back in his chair. At this Xavier smiled. "Well she's a very special mutant. The reason I have called you all in here is because she has something in common with all of you," he waited, emphasizing the importance, "she has all of your powers." He looked around at the shocked faces. Finally, Jean sat forward. "Is that even possible? "Well I had never thought so. But she's here to prove it. That is if you would like to meet her." They all looked around at each other murmuring. Scott spoke up. "Of course." Xavier turned towards the door. **Teresa, would you please join us?** They all looked at the door. It slowly opened to reveal a young 18-year-old girl. She was tall and had a slim figure with plenty of girlish curves. She had dark brown hair that was straight and shoulder length. But the most interesting about her was her eyes. She brilliantly bright blue eyes that almost glowed. But she kept them trained on the floor and she fiddled with her hands, aware of everyone's eyes on her. "Good morning Teresa. Please have a seat," the professor smiled and indicated to the chair next to him. She smiled shyly back at him. "Thank you professor." She sat down and nervously looked around at them before her eyes trained back on the table. The professor cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Teresa. Teresa, these are some of my student and teachers." She just looked up and smiled at them. Storm looked at her. **Poor girl. She looks kind of scared**. "And as I said before, she has the same powers that all of you do." Then he turned to Rogue. "And yes, she even has poisonous skin," he said, answering her latest thought. She turned to Teresa. "You do?" Teresa looked away. "Yea," she whispered. After a few minutes Scott spoke again. "Wait, she doesn't have beams shooting out of her eyes though." "Well hers is a little different from yours. Hers comes on and off when it wants to." Then Scott turned to her. "How do you know when to shut your eyes?" This time she looked at him. "Right before they start to come out my eyes get a burning sensation and I know to shut them." Now Logan decided to ask a question. "You mean you have an adamantium skeleton like me? And claws?" He was kind of skeptical, yet disgusted that this could have happened to another person, let alone a young girl. She nodded and to prove it she held out her fists and 3 claws shot out. But then she straightened her arms out over the table and the middle claws extended another 2 feet. Logan stared amazed. "Whoa." 'snickt!' She put her hands back in her lap. "But that means Stryker got you too then? Right?" Logan asked. Her eyes clouded at the name and she jumped up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and then she ran from the room crying. "I-I didn't mean-" Logan stuttered. "I know Logan. She's just had a very rough past. Even worth then you or Magneto," the professor shook his head sadly. "She'll be ok. You may all go now." Everyone got up to leave.

By the next day everyone at the school was talking about the super mutant girl. They just couldn't believe all those powers could be inside one person. They were all anxious to meet her. Storm had offered to give Teresa a tour of the school. When Storm looked at where her room was she was puzzled. "Hmm. That's weird." What is?" "Well it says here that you have your own room. Usually students have to room with someone." "Oh." Teresa looked at the floor. "It's right down this hall," Storm walked to the very last door on the left. "Here we are. I'll leave you to get settled in. The professor said you'll only have to complete one semester and then you'll be able to graduate so you can start whenever you're ready." "Ok, thank you Storm." "You're welcome," then storm smiled and walked off. **I'm so glad the professor remembered to put me alone.** She thought as she went in. **I wouldn't want to wake anyone up with my nightmares. I just hope the room is also sound proof.**

Later that night Logan woke up with another nightmare. "Ugh. I hate these stupid dreams." He pulled on a shirt and headed for the door. **Oh well. Just one more reason to go have a beer.** He opened his door and made his way down to the kitchen. **I wonder if that kid Teresa's gonna be okay. I still can't believe that Stryker got to her too. She seems like a sweet kid. Hard to believe anyone could be sweet after that kind of torture.** He also wondered if she too had lost her past. He decided he would ask the Professor about it later. He stopped a few feet from the door. There was faint crying coming from the kitchen. He quietly crept to the door and looked in. Teresa was sitting on a stool at the island, but she had her back to him. She was looking out the window with tears running down her face. All of a sudden, one of the floorboards he was standing on creaked. She jumped up and turned around. "Oh! I was just leaving," she rapidly tried to dry her tears as she started towards the door. But he put out a hand and stopped her. "You don't have to leave. I was just looking for a beer." "No, it's okay. I should go and try to get some sleep." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Nightmares?" She relaxed a little and looked at him. "Yea," she said quietly. "Me too. And, um, I'm sorry about earlier." "It's okay. It's just that that was one of the most terrifying things of my life," she walked back to the island and sat down with her arms propped up on the table. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer out of his stash. "Is that what your nightmares are about?" he sat down across from her. "Yea, some of them." "There's others?" She nodded. "Like what?" She looked down. "I'd rather not talk about it." "It's okay. I understand." She smiled at him, grateful that at least one person understood. "Thanks." He grunted in response and sipped his beer. There was something about this girl. He took a good look at her. **Her smile is really beautiful. At least when you can get her to show it. **They both sat there for a while. Just enjoying being with someone that understood and didn't ask a lot of questions. And not being alone. A little while later, he downed the last of his beer and looked at his watch. They had been sitting there for about an hour. "We shouldbe gettin back to bed. It's 3 a.m." "Yea I guess so." She was very reluctant. She had been dreaming about the time she was raped. She didn't want to go back to that. But she wasn't ready to tell Logan that yet. They both got up and walked to their rooms and were surprised to find they were right across from each other. "G'night Logan." "Night. And hey, if you ever need to talk, y'know, I'm right across the hall." "Okay, thanks Logan." She gave him another shy smile and went in. Logan went into his. **Where on earth did that come from?** He had no idea why he just said that to her. Out of pity? Actually, he felt a little protective of the girl. She seemed too scared to talk to anyone and yet she just did with him. Maybe it was their similar pasts? He didn't know. He pulled off his shirt and got back into bed. **I'll sleep on it. Hopefully**.

  
  
  
  


REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: sorry it took so long. With school and everything I just couldn't find time. Well here's chapter two. Hope its not too bad. Lol

She had been there 3 months now. She had gone through her last term of school and graduated. She has also been working with many students and teachers that had her same powers so she could learn to control them better. She was friends with many of them, but she had gotten closest with Logan. When Logan told her she could talk to him on that first night in the kitchen, she decided she was sick of being scared all of the time and she took him up on his offer. Since then they had used each other to lean on whenever one of them had a nightmare. She still hadn't told him what her other ones were about but that was okay with him. He figured that she would tell him when she was ready. They were actually at the point where whenever Teresa had a nightmare she would go into Logan's room and sleep with him. And whenever Logan had one, he would go to her room and sleep. Everyone was surprised at how easily she had "tamed" the Wolverine. When she wasn't around he was his usual stay-away-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you guy. But when she would come around he would try and behave himself. (Except for his smart remarks, which he just, couldn't help. She found them funny anyway.) And they started watching games together and doing other things. Everyone could see what was unfolding………………

"NO!" Teresa was tossing back and forth on the bed. She was having one of her rape nightmares again. "No! Don't! Stop it! Someone help me!" Logan jerked awake. **Something's wrong**. Then he heard her scream. "Teresa!" he jumped up and unleashed his claws as he yanked open her door. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Then he saw her shaking and crying. **She's having another nightmare**. He retracted his claws and went to her. "Teresa wake up!" he shook her trying to get her to wake. "NO! Please don't!" She slapped him in the face. "Ow! Shit! Teresa, please! Wake up!" Her eyes flew open. "Logan." He sat down and put his arms around her. "Shh. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." He gently rocked her back and forth. She clung tightly to his chest and cried. After a few minutes she quieted down and sat up, rubbing her eyes and smoother her hair down. "I'm sorry." "Don't be. Its not your fault." After a few minutes she sighed. "It was about my old boyfriend. And some of his friends." She took a steadying breath. He was quiet, understanding she was ready to tell him and knowing this was hard for her. "I was so blind to everything. He invited me over to his house. When I got there, there was a bunch of his guy friends there waiting for me. They slammed the door and jumped on me." Tears were sliding down her cheeks now; she couldn't hold them in any longer. He grabbed her hands in his, telling her it was okay and to continue. But inside his blood was boiling. "I was powerless to stop them. There were so many of them. And before I knew it each of them had-" But she broke down and completely and he put his arms around her. "They said they would come after me again and if I ever told anyone they would kill me. So I left." She got that out in between sobs. He just tightened his hold on her. He was so mad he wanted to hunt them down and gut them all. But he knew she needed him. "It's okay. I'll protect you. I won't let them or anyone else hurt you. I promise." She hugged him tighter. A few minutes later he looked at her and saw she had cried herself to sleep.

Logan woke up very early that morning. 6:30. He looked around and realized he was still in Teresa's room. Then he looked at her. She was sleeping on her side and facing him. **She's really cute when she sleeps.** He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled. She stirred and her eyes slowly came open. "Ah!" She jumped and fell right off the bed. He couldn't keep from laughing. She sat up and looked at him. He was trying to chuckle to himself and he had an eyebrow raised. "You handled that well," "Well you don't have to laugh at me." She tried to fake anger at him but as she went to get up she slipped and fell back down. He just laughed more and got up and went over to her side of the bed. She was lying on her back and giggling. "Feel like helpin me up?" He offered a hand and pulled her up. "Let's get down to breakfast before you give yourself a concussion." "Uh, healing factor?" "Yea well, with how often you fall I wouldn't be surprised."

Storm and Jean were already sitting down and eating when Logan and Teresa walked in the kitchen. They were laughing together as they got their food. "Why is it that everyone else can see that they like each other but they deny it?" Jean asked as she watched the two. "I don't know. I asked Logan yesterday about that. He said everyone's just got it wrong and that we should mind our own business. That they are just really good friends. "Yea sure," She watched as Teresa fed Logan something and then laugh at the sour face he made. "Just friends.

Just as Logan and Teresa finished eating the Professor called Teresa. 'Teresa, could I see you in my office please?' 'Sure thing Professor'. "Logan, the Professor wants to see me. I'll see you later okay?" Logan smiled at her. "Okay." He watched her walk down the hallway. **Yep. I'm fallin for her. But how the heck am I supposed to tell her? I could never stand to loose her friendship is she says no. Maybe I'll try again later. Now, for a beer**. He headed off to his secret stash. He had planned on telling her this morning, but he, yes the mighty Wolverine, chickened out. He sighed. **Women.**

**  
  
  
  
**

** Yea, I know Logan's a little out of character but if everyone acted the same in every story it'd be bored. **


End file.
